Final Fantasy: Worlds's Damnation
by lyokolover18
Summary: Isaiah was always a prodigy when it came to magic. When he finally becomes a mage, he is deemed one of high respect; A diamond mage. Soon, he sets off to help the Earth with its fragile peace. With the deadly Lunarian monster know as the Apolycant on its way to consume the Earth, Isaiah, with his guardian and moogle, must enlist the help of warriors across the world to save Earth!
1. Chapter 1

10

**FINAL FANTASY: WORLD'S DAMNATION**

_**A Mage is born**_

I stared at the roof of my room, trying very hard not to cry. A migraine the size of a building once again was attacking my head. These migraines had been happening since I was three, and I was now almost eighteen. I understand that these headaches are common with those who have magic in their blood, but for Odin's sake, why do they hurt so fucking much?! I put my hand on my head and could feel it pulsing.

My name is Isaiah Johnson. My parents died when I was eight, so ever since then, I've been living with no one else but my Moogle, whom I had named Theo. Mom and Dad were teachers. Mom taught White Magic, and Dad exceled in Black Magic. When they had me, they began teaching me both Magic classes. By the age of five, I knew all the Black Magic 'Aga' spells, and I knew every White Magic spell besides Holy. Now, I've mastered all the spells and am considered a prodigy. Today, I'm supposed to go into town to the Magic Laboratory and get my license. Then, I'd be able to defend the world as a Mage from the monsters that roam the lands outside of the cities.

Theo flew into my room and landed on my stomach. "Hurry, Isaiah! We have to go into town, kupo!" it said. "If this headache doesn't kill me…" I replied. Theo flew up and sat atop my dresser. "Mage's License! Mage's License! Kupo!" it chanted. I sat up, doing my best to ignore the pain that continued to throb in my head. "Alright, come on." I said. Theo flew beside me as we left my small house. In the town of Denham, the population is huge. A bustling city are we, with a Battle School, A Magic Laboratory, and the continent's largest shopping mall. We often have thousands of tourists visiting the city, mainly for the exotic products of our shopping mall. The city is also dangerous, though. Thieves are plentiful in the city, and many people get attacked. The Law Enforcement of Denham is strong, but with such a gigantic city, many places are often overlooked. Things were terrible for the longest time, and up until he bombing of the Magic Laboratory, nothing was really taken seriously. I lost both my parents in that bombing… something I can't ever forget about.

"Food! Kupo!" Theo said, flying over to a snack cart. "Food! Kupo!" I walked over to the food cart. "Afternoon, sir. It appears you have a hungry Mog." The woman behind the cart said, flashing a friendly smile. "Yeah, it hasn't eaten all day. Neither have I." I said. I purchased two chocolate muffins, giving one to Theo. "KUPO!" it said, happily biting into the muffin. I thanked the woman and continued along the way to the Lab.

I noticed that a crowd was beginning to gather in a courtyard with a lot of food shops. Curious, I headed to the area. People began screaming when I'd arrived, but it wasn't because of me. There were three large Arachnia standing in the middle of the courtyard. Arachnia are women with the lower half of brown tarantulas but the top half of an ugly female. They're dangerous monsters that are common in the city, but normally stay in the slums and alleys. I wondered what caused them to leave the dark areas and come into the light of the city. One of the creatures hissed loudly sand jumped ten feet into the air, slamming into the ground. It caused a tremor that shook everyone in the area. "Must help the people! KUPO!" Theo said, still eating its muffin. "I can't, Theo. I don't have my license to fight using my magic yet." I said. The police arrived a few moments later. Out of the truck stepped a Warrior and a White Mage. "Everyone clear the area!" The White Mage woman said. The civilians hurried out of the area and to safety. "Keris, heal me when you see necessary. I'll probably need it, seeing that these things are tough in groups." The Warrior male said. "Arachnia are physical resistant creatures, Veral. Are you sure we shouldn't request a Black Mage for back up?" Keris said, worry in her voice.

Veral didn't pay her any attention as he advanced on the creatures. Unsheathing his overlarge sword, he began thrusting his weapon at full strength at the creatures. Keris watched intently, her powder-white casting staff ready to heal. As her advice intended, Veral was quickly injured by the creatures, and they began to overwhelm him. "Kupo! You must help him! Kupo!" Theo said, flying in circles around me. "I'll be put in jail for unlicensed magic use, Theo!" I said. "Listen to yourself, kupo! This isn't like you! The Isaiah I know would selflessly throw himself into the fray to help others, kupo!" Theo said.

"VERAL!" Keris screamed. That did it. "Theo, analyze!" I said. "Analyzing…. Arachnia are weak to spell of Fire, kupo!" Theo said. I raised my arms into the air. "Firaga!" I shouted. A rush of wind blew past me, and the Arachnia were consumed by a gigantic pillar of orange flames. The creatures hissed loudly in the flames, and once the fires receded, all that was left of the monsters were ashes. I hurried over to Veral, who was bleeding from several different places. "Kupo! He is heavily injured!" Theo said. "Veral!" Keris screamed, running over to us. "Can you heal him?" I asked. "My magic isn't strong enough! I only know Cure and Esuna!" Keris replied. She hung her head in shame. "You've already cast a spell, kupo. Cast another!" Theo said. I nodded. I knelt down and placed my hands on Veral's chest. "Curaja." I said quietly. A spiral of rainbow wind engulfed Veral's body, and when it disappeared, he was no longer bleeding. His wounds were closed. "My pain is no longer existent… You've my sincere thanks, young man." Veral said. "That… was a Curaja spell, wasn't it?" Keris asked, in awe. I nodded.

Reinforcements arrived minutes later. We helped Veral to his feet and into a van on the way to the hospital. "You, boy. Are you the one who cast the spells?" An elderly officer asked, pointing directly at me. I swallowed, unsure if I should answer or not. "Kupo! He saved the Warrior's life with his spells!" Theo chimed in. "It's true! Please don't punish him, sir. He saved Veral's life! We had no Black Mage when dealing with the Arachnia, and my White Magic wasn't strong enough to cure his injuries. This guy used both White and Black Magic to help the city!" Keris said defensively. "Without a license." The officer said, grabbing me by the arm. "Unhand him, Officer Everett." Another voice came. We turned and saw another policeman exit a van. Except he was clad in silver armor, unlike the blue armor of the other policemen. "High General Athen…" the officer began. He let me go and saluted Athen. "At ease, Everett. Allow me to speak with this gentleman." Athen said. He motioned for me to follow him. Theo flew beside me, quieter than it usually was.

I followed Athen silently. He stopped by the fountain, which spewed crystal clear water into the smooth marble base. "What is your name, good sir?" Athen asked me. "Isaiah. Isaiah Johnson, sir." I said, wondering if he could hear the nervousness in my voice. "Son of Tonita and Corey?" he asked me. This got my attention. "Y-yes. You knew my parents?" I asked. "Your parents were the best Magic users in the city. They defended the Magic Laboratory when the Bombs attacked. Your Mother healed constantly while your Father expelled all of his magical energy to destroy the monsters. Unfortunately, there were much too many of them. The Mom Bomb, the mother of all the creatures of the Bomb species, ambushed them when both your parents were without any MP. It exploded, destroying both your parents and the building. I knew that they had a son, but I had absolutely no idea that he was a Mage. Have you a license?" "No sir, I was on my way to get it today." I said. "Consider it done. You have displayed sheer courage and expert use of magic. I deem you a licensed Mage." Athen said. With that, he took off a badge from his armor and placed it onto my shirt. The badge began to glow, and then it disappeared. Soon, my entire body began to glow with silver light.

When the light receded, my casual jeans and t-shirt had been replaced. I know wore an ocean blue robe with blue jeans and no shirt. On my head was a silver circlet with a sapphire on the front. My sneakers were replaced by black boots. "Mage! Mage, kupo!" Theo said, flying around rapidly. In front of me, a blue orb appeared. It split in two, and then turned into two gold and blue fans.

"Those fans were the weapon of choice of your Mother." Athen said. I put them into a container I'd found in on my side. "You'll do your parents very proud, Isaiah." Athen said, patting my shoulder. "Well, what do I do now?" I asked. "You should head to the Battle School to demonstrate your worth. You'll then be given either an assigned group to perform duties into, or put on the waiting list to be assigned." Athen explained to me. I nodded.

I suddenly felt full of worth. I took off running, unable to control the gigantic smile that had planted itself across my face. "Kupo!" Theo said, flying beside me. I ran all the way to the Battle School. A group of teenagers that looked about my age stood near the door. They eyed me as I approached them. "You must be that guy that took out those monsters in town." One of them said. He was clearly a Warrior, clad in red armor and toting a spear. I nodded. "So, you're a mage, huh? Don't see too many of those make it through battle school. Give up while you're ahead, dude." He said. "Cut it out, Jin." Another of the group of four said. She was a White Mage, clothed in a white battle dress and pink boots. Her blonde hair had a pink ribbon in it, and she held a silver staff. The other two guys were twins, obviously. Both were Black Mages, with black hair and matching black robes. They simply looked at me, but it seemed to me that they were looking right through my soul. It was kinda creeping me out.

I walked inside the building and looked around. Loads of people, young and old were here. "Large place, front desk straight ahead for advice is recommended, kupo." Theo said. I walked to the front desk. A woman with white hair and a blank expression was sitting down at the large desk, writing something down in a large pad. "Excuse me, I've just become a Mage, and I was wondering where to go to be assigned." I said. "New Mages are to exit through the east doors and follow instructions given by Head Of Magic Authority Kentaro." She said, not looking up. Thanking her, I hurried through the crowd and entered the large wooden door. It led to a dark room, lit only by candles and a lit-fire chandelier. Five people were in the room, each standing next to each other. "Hey, you're just in time. Join us over here. Induction tests will start soon." One of them said. I smiled and walked over to them, Theo flying up to study the chandelier. "Hi. My name is Dalton. I'm a Black Mage. These are my friends Esther, Mary, Leon and William. They're all White Mages." The guy explained. Everyone acknowledged me with a smile. "So, what are you?" Mary asked. "I'm… well, I can cast both White and Black Magic. I don't know what I would really be classified as." I said. "That would be considered a Red Mage." A voice came from out of nowhere. We looked around and saw nobody. "Welcome to the Induction, my children." Out of the darkness appeared a man who looked like a wizard. He wore an orange pointed hat, a blue robe and white trousers. His head was pitch-black, and his eyes were without out pupils and showed only as wide yellows dots.

"HOMA Kentaro." Dalton whispered to me. "Today marks the time in your lives where you will become a very important part of our society. Protectors. Healers. Your Magic will be the turning point in any battle you find yourself in. Whether the flame you cast hurts or the light you cast heals, you will be depended upon when your weapon-based colleagues cannot pierce the armor of a fiend." Kentaro said to us. "Are we to be tested, sir?" William asked. "Yes. Now, tell me your names and your magic abilities." Kentaro said. Dalton stepped forward. "My name is Dalton Aeora. I'm a Black Mage who was mastered the second tier of elemental spells." He said. Dalton was an inch taller than me. He had short brown hair and orange eyes. He wore a black robe over jean shorts and an undershirt and brown traveler boots. "I'm Mary Corrus. I'm a White Mage who only has basic curative spells." Mary wore a White hooded robe with white boots. Actually, the rest of them wore the exact same outfit. They also were at the basic levels like Mary was. Finally, I stepped forward. "I'm Isaiah Johnson. I guess I'm a Red Mage. I've mastered all Black and White Magic spells." I said. "Yeah, right." Dalton said. "Interesting. I'll have you take both tests then. Black Mages, walk forward." Kentaro said.

Dalton and I walked forward. "Demonstrate to me all levels of fire spells you know." Kentaro said. "Fire." Dalton said. A bright green wind blew past him and he shot a fireball at the wall. I did the same. "Fira!" Dalton shouted. A small explosion lit up the room. I easily did the same, but my explosion was bigger. Dalton's green light receded as mine stayed. "Firaga!" I said. The pillar of fire appeared, spiraling way up to the chandelier and barely missing Theo. "KUPO!" Theo said, startled. "Sorry Theo!" I said. "That was quite a display, Isaiah. Might you show me your use of the other primary third level spells?" Kentaro said. I nodded. Theo flew over to my side to avoid any further danger. "Thundaga!" I said, casting a large amount of blue and yellow lightning bolts towards the center of the room. "Blizzaga!" A large glacier appeared, shattering into many large pieces of ice which disappeared shortly after breaking. "Waterga!" A blue ring of water appeared on the ground about twelve feet in diameter. From it raised a plume of water, released at high pressure and volume.

When the spell disappeared, so did the wind. "Excellent. I've never seen someone your age have complete mastery of the elemental Black Magic spells. Come to think of it, not since the infamous Mage Corey was with us. Now, let me see your mastery of White Magic." Kentaro said. I nodded. "I'll be your target. Now, demonstrate the potency of a Curaja spell." "Curaja." I said with a simple wave of my hand. The rainbow wind spiraled around Kentaro's body. "Unbelievable!" Leon said, astonished. "Okay, here's the real challenge. The most powerful White Magic spell is Holy. Are you able?" Dalton challenged. The niceness in his voice was quite minimal. I closed my eyes and raised both my arms into the air. "Holy!" I called. Eight white orbs began to spiral around my body. I pointed my arms towards the wall, sending the orbs to attack the wall. Each orb impacted simultaneously, destroying the wall. Many people on the outside began to gather. "By the display you have made, you have proven yourself a well worthy Red Mage. However, you have surpassed even that category. You, Isaiah, are a Diamond Mage." Kentaro said. "Diamond Mage?!" Esther said. I couldn't believe it. Diamond Mages are extremely rare in the world. Being classified as such would gain instant notice.

"Well then, I suppose that you can head back to the lobby, Isaiah." Kentaro said. "Wait, how am I assigned to a group?" I asked. "Diamond Mages aren't assigned to groups. Groups are assigned to Diamond Mages." "Oh…Well what do I do when I get to the lobby?" I asked. "Head to the Grande Hall. It is there you will be given tasks and others to accompany you with the cleansing of our world of the savage monsters." Kentaro instructed. He cast some sort of spell which caused my hand to develop a diamond ring. I thanked him and left, avoiding glares from the others. Theo flew beside me, quiet as a mouse. The people in the lobby looked at me intently as I walked by. Many of them began whispering. I continued to hear the words 'Diamond Mage' audibly. I entered the gold doors into the Grande Hall. The once stone floor was now made of burgundy carpet. The gold doors slammed shut behind me, echoing way down the hall. A roar followed the doors. Walking towards me was a large, purple beast with mighty horns and huge claws. "You are to defeat this creature. If you survive, you will be worthy of the diamond your hand holds." A distant voice instructed. "Theo, Analyze…" I said, not taking my eyes off of the monster. "Analyzing…Behemoth. Monster is resistant to lightning and has high strength. Physical attacks are not recommended unless long distance oriented, kupo." Theo said. I took out Mom's fans and opened them. "Kupo! Theo has also analyzed the new weapons! They can be thrown as boomerangs! The fans are made of sharp diamond and can cut through anything, kupo!" Theo added. The Behemoth roared, still advancing towards me menacingly. "Stop!" I shouted, pointing my fans towards the monster. The green wind of Black Magic blew past me, and a silver clock appeared above the Behemoth. The Behemoth froze in it tracks.

I threw my fans. They spun wildly, soaring over and cleaving into the Behemoth. Blood began bleeding badly. The fans soared back to me, the blood from the monsters leaving no trace on the thin diamond. "Finish it!" the voice said. I closed my fans. I raised my arms into the air. "Flare!" I said. A gigantic explosion consumed the Behemoth. When the smoke cleared, the creature's remains were scattered everywhere. "Proceed down the hall, Diamond Mage. You are well worthy of your classification." The voice said.

Down the hall, there was another set of gold doors. Passing through them, I was nearly breathless at what I saw next. In a huge coliseum surrounded by waterfalls, people were gathered. The warriors were grouped to the left, and the mages to the right. In the middle of the room was a knight in silver armor. "High General Athen?" I asked. "Yes, Isaiah. You have proven your worth. And you will now be assigned. Due to being a Diamond Mage, you'll be accompanied by a single warrior." Athen said. I smiled. "Silas Torrens. Step forward." Athen called out. From the warriors' side, a male walked in front of the group. "Join Isaiah. You have great skill and are well worthy of traveling with a Diamond Mage. The task I have in mind for the two of you is not an easy one." Silas walked over and stood next to me. He looked like a very serious person. His battle attire was of red armor, a jagged long sword, and a dragoon's helm. "You two, follow me into the conference room." Athen said.

We followed Athen to a waterfall, which he walked through. I looked at Silas, who did not return my gaze. He walked through as well. "Must follow, kupo." Theo said. I nodded. Walking through the waterfall, I was amazed at how non-forceful the water was. When I'd made it completely through, I wasn't wet at all. The room was lit by a blue flame, and there were three people watching Silas and I. One of them was Athen, but the other two I'd never seen before. They were wearing silver robes and had long gray hair. "Diamond Mage Isaiah, Warrior Silas, we have disturbing news." The first man said. "Our world is coming to an end very soon." The other man said. I gasped. "Wha-What are you talking about?!" I asked. "There is a creature that lurks in the Lunar Subterranean Trench of the moon known as Apolycant. It is the strongest and most dangerous creature in the world, and it has been asleep for many years…until a year ago." The second man said. "How is that related to the world ending?" I asked. "The Apolycant is currently roaming space, and it is in search of a planet full of warmth and light. Although it is light-years away from us, this is the planet it seeks. Teeming with life and with a biosphere that contains all resources, this is no doubt its primary target." Athen said. "So we're supposed to go to outer space and fight this thing?" I asked. "No, you must recruit the help of five men who are well known around the world. Cecil Harvey of Baron, Cloud Strife of Nibelheim, Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden, Zidane Tribal of Lindblum, and Tidus of Besaid. Each of these men are superb warriors, and have successfully destroyed some of the most powerful creatures that have threatened the world. They all know of the Apolycant, and very well will be ready to assist you. We are providing you with an airship and crew to travel the world." Athen said.

"Road trip! Road trip, kupo!" Theo said excitedly. "You'll leave for Baron at once. Return home and grab whatever you'll need for the trip. Meet at the cities edge. Godspeed, Isaiah. And Silas, I trust that you'll protect him along the way." Athen said. Silas nodded.

I couldn't believe it. I'd become a highly ranked mage and given a mission in less than two hours.

Are you proud of me, Mom? Dad?


	2. Chapter 2

**_FINAL FANTASY: WORLD'S DAMNATION_**

_**The Road to Baron**_

I walked through the city, a small knapsack on my back and a duffle bag strapped around my shoulder. Theo flew beside, still excited. People watched me as I continued down the road towards the city's entrance. I still couldn't believe that I was actually a Diamond Mage! I'd surpassed all the other mages in town!

I caught sight of the huge airship flying overhead and landing at the entrance. Silas was already there. He wasn't wearing his armor. It was weird, because I'd always seen Silas around when I was a kid, and he was usually wearing armor, even when he was little. His Dad and my Dad were rivals, both successful Mages. His Mother was a warrior, and he spent most of his time learning her bestial way of fighting. Yep, Minerva Torrens was a top-notch fighter. But he didn't look like a killer. For the first time, I could finally see who was under the armor. Silas wore a black over shirt a white undershirt, and a red tie with blue jeans and black sneakers. He had messy brown hair and eyes the color of ripe tangerines. He stood by his large duffle bag, watching as I approached. "Hi." I said. He acknowledged me by nodding. "Ready?" I asked. Silas picked up his duffle bag and walked by my side towards the airship.

By Odin, the thing was huge. It was white in color, and expelled blue flames from the exhaust pipes. I walked up the ramp, Silas behind me. "Welcome. We're the crew!" Everyone on board said. "I'm Cid. I'll be your captain and pilot." A man walked ahead of the group. He was elderly and wore a yellow jumpsuit and black boots. "Now this here rig'll get us to Baron in a day's flight. So settle in and occupy your time wit something' enertainin'." He said. Two crewmen showed us to the cabin Silas and I would share. It had two twin beds and a dresser with a pot of geraniums on it. "Settle in. We'll have food later on as a group. We'll ring a bell when it's ready." After they left, I sat my things down beside the bed closest to the window. I looked outside of it and watched the ground become farther and farther away as we rose into the sky.

Silas put his things down and rested his body on the remaining bed. He hasn't spoken a word to me since he was assigned to be my guardian. I figured that he was upset about something, but I didn't feel that it was my duty to pry it out of him. Theo flew to the window, hovering in front of it. "Where are we going, kupo?" it asked. "We're headed to Baron to enlist the help of Cecil Harvey." I explained. Theo flew around the room a few times, landing on Silas' bed. "Why is our guardian so quiet? Is he unable to speak, kupo?" it asked. My heart stopped for a second. "Theo, leave him alone…" I said, scooping him up. "Sorry." Silas looked at me for three seconds, and then closed his eyes. I decided to tour the airship and see what was around. I was back in my casual outfit of jeans and a black t-shirt, looking nothing like the Diamond Mage outfit that was packed away. I noticed that the airship was modeled very much like a cruise ship. The halls were carpeted and the walls were decorated with plants and pictures of marine life. "Looks like the Diamond Mage has a little journey to go on." A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Jin standing with the girl and two twins that I had come across in front of the Battle School. They were no longer in battle gear. Jin was shirtless wearing only baggy red cargo shorts with a silver chain in them and black sneakers. "Hi. Where are you guys headed?" I said, being friendly. "We're being stationed in Baron. I'm Dhalia, by the way." The girl said. Dhalia now wore light pink shin length dress with matching heels. Her pink ribbon was replaced by a white flower headband. "These are the twins, Kyle and Lyle. Black Mages." She introduced. Kyle and Lyle wore black overshirts and white unershirts with black jeans and black boots. "We heard about you becoming a Diamond Mage. I was really impressed." Dhalia said. "So was I. But then again, a Mage is nothing without a warrior to protect them while their casting their little spells." Jin said.

"Jin, why are you so mean?" Dhalia asked. "Ain't being mean, little sis. I'm simply telling like it is." He said, walking away. Kyle and Lyle followed him. "Meanie face! Kupo!" Theo said, flying around. "Forgive my brother, Isaiah." Dhalia said, with a smile. "He's your brother?" I asked. "Yes. As are Lyle and Kyle. Jin is twenty, I'm nineteen, and the twins are seventeen." She explained. We began to walk around. "How fortunate that the four of you are grouped together as a family." I said. "Sometimes, it's a curse. I seem to be the only one who doesn't have harshness in my blood. Jin is a tyrant on the battlefield. The twins, while limited on spells, hit hard with their kunai. I chose the path of a White Mage in order to put some ray of light of our family." Dhalia said. "What of your parents? What are their battle orientations?" I asked. "Dad was a warrior. He died during his stationing at Damcyan, a three day trip by land from Baron. His spear was sent back to our family, and it was inherited by Jin." Dhalia explained. "I'm guessing your brothers were close to your father." I said.

Dhalia sighed, stopping to look at the clouds out a nearby window. "Yes. When news of his death reached us, the light that was in their hearts was robbed from them, and now they look for any reason to be violent. I know you're capable of taking them on, but I advise you to avoid them as much as possible." She said. "Trust me. I'm not scared of either of them, and should they try and attack me, I'll be more than happy to set them straight." I said a smile. "Set 'em straight! Set 'em straight! Kupo!" Theo said. Dhalia smiled. "And what of your guardians? Are they rooming with you or are they spread across the ship?" She asked. "No. I've just one guardian. Silas Torrens, if you know him." I said. "I do. He's a loner. He's been that way since he lost his best friend in the bombing of Denham's Mage Laboratory." Dhalia said.

Now I knew why he was so cold. I know what it was like to lose a loved one. Hell, I'd lost two of them. "I didn't know." I said, looking down. "Yes. His friend, Netra Enderson, was running to the Lab when the attacked happened. She was a proud little girl, and, because she knew spells of water and ice, she thought that she could help. She headed over to the building and was caught in the explosion. Ever since that day, Silas turned into a silent person. He threw himself into his mother's form of training and became one of the toughest warriors in Denham." Dhalia said. I thought about Silas. I now understood why he's been acting this way. He'd lost someone he cared about, just like me. In fact, the two of us lost them in the same way. Dhalia and I said good-bye and parted ways. I watched as a few crewmen ran past me. One of them turned back and looked at me, panting. "Are you… the Diamond Mage?" He asked, gasping for air. "Yes. Is something wrong?" I asked. "There are airborne monsters on the top deck! Please, hurry! Our cannons cannot reach them above the ship!" he said. "Of course." I said, running with him. On the top deck, I saw Kyle shooting multiple lightning spells. I almost stopped breathing when I saw what he was shooting at. A Zu. Zu are very large species of bird of prey, colored black and purple and associated with the element of Wind, an advanced element.

"Analyzing….Zu. Wind associated and knows the spell 'Aeroga', which will be used when the creature dies as a last resort, kupo." Theo said. "Kyle! We have to kill it and then get inside quickly! Fight from near the door!" I said. Kyle ran over to my side. The Zu landed on the deck and growled. "It's weak to lightning. Keep it at bay until Jin arrives." He said. "It's too risky to fight it in the melee style." I said. "Stop being a wimp and fight!" Kyle said, focusing on the monster. I frowned. "Thundara!" Kyle shouted, throwing down a large lightning bolt onto the Zu, which howled in pain. A figure rushed past us, clad in red armor. Jin. "Hyper Cut!" He shouted, slashing the creature with his spear. Sparks came from the creatures wound, causing it to howl even louder. Dhalia and Lyle appeared moments later. "Oh, a Zu! JIN! GET BACK HERE!" Dhalia screamed. "Relax, Dhalia! I've got this!" Jin said. "No, you idiot! It's gonna kill you!" Lyle yelled. Jin turned back to the Zu and saw that the monster had a green glow. Around him, a very large cyclone enveloped him. As the Zu fell over, bleeding out from its wound, we all listened in horror as Jin screamed in pain inside the cyclone. When the cyclone disappeared, Jin fell over onto the deck.

"Jin!" I said, hurrying over to him. His siblings followed me. Jin's body was covered in wounds, and his armor was broken off in many places. Dhalia removed his helm. "Jin! Jin, answer me!" Jin's face showed no reaction or response. "Curaga!" Dhalia said, pushing her hands on his chest. A shining blue light enveloped Jin's body, but faded within seconds. Dhalia, Kyle and Lyle all formed tears in their eyes. Everyone knew that when a curative spell couldn't heal someone, they were dead. Jin had been killed by the Zu. The ring on my finger began to shine brightly. In my mind, a deep, male voice spoke clearly.

_You are the strength of the people of the Earth. In the event of a death, you are the life. Today, you have seen death. It stands before you in the body of Jin Masora. You are now gifted with the ability to restore life to the dead. You now have new White Magic. Call upon the name of the spell known as 'Arise.' _

"Arise." I said, pointing my hand towards Jin's body. The entire sky turned black within five seconds. A phoenix the size of a skyscraper appeared from the clouds, giving a glorious call. A light of the purest crystal color we had ever seen appeared. The light enveloped Jin, and his eyes opened. The phoenix returned to the clouds, and the sky returned to its original blue. Jin sat up. "Dude, I was having a psychotic dream. Some dark place had trapped me in a cage forever." He said. He sat up and then winced, grabbing his sides. "Jin!" Dhalia said, hugging him. "Ouch, sis! I'm in pain, here." Jin complained. Kyle and Lyle simply looked at me. "I've never seen a spell that can bring back the dead… You really are a Diamond Mage. You're probably going to be one of the most legendary Mages this world knows." Kyle said. Lyle walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you." He said quietly. I hugged him back briefly, and then the twins went to be with their brother and sister. I smiled, motioning for Theo to follow me as I returned to the inside of the airship.

A bell sounded across the ship. "FOOD! KUPO!" Theo said, flying towards the mess hall. I smelled many delicious foods, and followed it to the mess hall, where all of the crew was. I didn't see Silas anywhere. I walked over to a nearby crew worker. "Excuse me, you haven't seen my guardian, Silas, have you?" I asked. "Yeah, he was out and about around the time you and the other group of defenders went to deal with the monster. I last saw him headed towards the star room." He said. "What's the star room?" I asked. "It's a theater in which people can see images of their thoughts. The normal thing to think about is loved ones who you have lost. I'm guessing he's there. A sullen one, he is." The crewman explained. "How do I get there?" I asked. "Take the elevator. The button is labeled with a star. It's impossible to miss." He said. I thanked him and made my way over to the elevator. Walking inside, the electrical doors closed behind me. I looked over to the buttons and say a black one with a blue star on it. I pressed the button, and the elevator moved slowly upward.

The doors slowly opened when it stopped. The room was very dark, lit only by the millions of stars that shone as if they were in outer space. I walked slowly out of the elevator, which closed silently behind me. My eyes were on the stars, which seemed to beckon me towards them. It was an eerie feeling, and one I don't think I could get used to. I froze when I saw Silas standing on the other side of the room. He was staring into the wall, which was glowing slightly. Suddenly, the room shone bright as the wall exploded with light, blinding me. When I regained vision, a little girl was floating in front of Silas. Her hair was short and red, and she wore a black dress and an orange witch hat. I recognized her immediately. Netra Enderson. Silas knelt down to her level, his usually blank or sullen face with a rare smile on it. "It's really nice to see you again." He said, rubbing Netra's head. "Si-Si, you're messing up the structure of my hat!" Netra's nine year old voice said. "Sorry, Netra." Silas said, fixing it back to the way it was. Netra floated upward and began to slowly disappear. "I gotta go now, Si-Si. I'm only allowed out for two minutes when my spirit gets called." She said. "Okay. You be good." Silas said, looking as she slowly faded away.

A tear slid out of my eye. Seeing the memories of loved ones who have passed always choked me up. I turned to leave. "You don't have to leave." I heard Silas say. I turned and looked at him. He was still facing the roof where Netra had faded away. "I'm sorry! It was really rude of me to intrude on your private thoughts!" I said. I felt really embarrassed blubbering out my apology like I did. "No need to explain yourself." Silas said. He put his hands inside his pockets. "Do you know anything about the bombing of the Laboratory ten years ago?" He asked me. I walked over to him. "Yes." I said. "The little girl you saw was my childhood friend, Netra. She was killed in the incident." He said. I didn't know what to say, so I kept silent. I looked over at Silas, who had a look of hidden sadness in his eyes. "She'd become a Black Mage at a very young age. With her skills, she couldn't have joined the force by the age of ten. She was also one of the few people I befriended as a kid." Silas went on.

I began to think of my parents. How they bravely fought to keep the monsters away from the main doors so they wouldn't escape. How close I was to them. "It looks like you've got some memories of your own." Silas said, interrupting my thoughts. The light blinded me again, and when I opened my eyes, my parents were both standing in front of me. "Mom…Dad…" I said. "Damn, son. You've gotten taller! I hope your magic is stronger than last we saw you." Dad said, playfully punching my shoulder. "Oh, sweetie, you look so handsome!" Mom said, hugging me. I hugged her back. "I wish you guys were still here…" I said, tears now flowing down my face as I cried silently. "Well, we can't hold you forever, son. As a Diamond Mage, you're gonna face really tough challenges, horrifying monsters, and things a regular magic user couldn't handle." Dad said. "How did you know I was a Diamond Mage?" I asked. "I know you better than you do, Zaya." Dad said. He and Mom began to fade away. "Terrible things are gonna happen, baby. Stay strong for us. We love you." Mom said. I watched in sadness as they faded away completely. "I'll do my best." I said, wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"I didn't know you were without your parents." Silas said. I said nothing. "How did they die, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked. "They were defending the Lab when the bombing happened. They were inside." I said. Silas got silent. "They killed most of the monsters, but the Mom Bomb remained, and both my parents were magically spent. They died as the creature heaved a final self-destruct." I continued. "So we each lost the ones who meant the most to us." Silas said. I nodded. "Well, I promise you that I'll protect you as we journey across the lands, Isaiah." Silas said. I looked at Silas, who met my gaze. His tropical orange eyes has sincerity in them, and it made me feel like I could trust him. "Pinky promise." He added, holding out his pinky. I smiled and shook his pinky with mine.

"They're serving food now. Everyone's in the mess hall." I said. "Okay. But I think I'll stay here a little longer." Silas said, turning back to the wall. "I understand." I said. With that, I left the room and returned to the mess hall, where I was greeted with heavy applause. This startled me. Theo flew over to me. "Captain wishes to see you! Kupo!" it said. I looked around and saw Captain Cid sitting at a table with Dhalia, Jin, Kyle and Lyle. All five of them beckoned towards me. I walked over to the table, where a large roasted chicken was sitting untouched. "Saved the bird until ya got here! I wants ya to tell me everything that happened on the roof!" Cid said, beginning to cut up and serve food to us. As I told the story, I noticed that the others were all smiling. Even Jin. It felt really good to have saved someone's life. "How did you learn to cast Life magic? For years, it has been nothing but a myth." Dhalia asked. "I don't know… when Jin was killed, my ring began to glow. Inside my head, a voice only I could hear told me about my duties as a Diamond Mage. Then the voice told me to speak the name of the spell. When I did, the spell was cast." I said. "Do you know whose voice it could be?" Lyle asked.

I sighed. "No. This is all very confusing… I only just became a licensed Mage yesterday, and I've already been given probably the single-handedly most dangerous ever known to humans, as well as become famous. It's a bit much…much like I sold my life away until the day I leave this world." "What mission were you given?" Jin asked me with a mouth full of chicken. "Silas and I were tasked with recruiting the help of Cecil Harvey, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal, and Tidus of Besaid. Together, we are to intercept the Apolycant on its way to Earth." I said. The table got deathly quiet. "It's… It's coming to Earth?" Dhalia said. Her face had gone pale. "Yes, according the Wisemen of Denham." I said. "Yessiree, the 'Polycant is a piece of work of a beastie and ain't goin' down easy, I tell ya. Gonna need them strong warriors to even have a shot at blastin' that baddie." Cid said. "Kupo! Blast the baddie!" Theo chanted. "Does anyone else know about this event?" Kyle asked. "I'm not sure. However, I'm sure that with the help of the men we're to seek assistance from, this won't be too much of an issue." I said, biting into a piece of chicken. "Aren't you scared?" Dhalia asked me. "Honestly, yeah. I'm scared out of my fucking mind. But I can't let that stop me from completing the given task." I answered her. "You get the cool mission and we're stuck guarding Baron. Typical." Jin said.

I smiled. "Your mission will prove just as important as any other. All missions are of equal importance, because they are connected." I told him. "He's right, ya'll. If the balance of the world is shaken, we see that as civil war. When a mission ain't functionin' right, it's because somebody is lollygaggin' on their job. Therefore, without balance in the missions and the groups, shit would fuck up bad. So remember that, young'uns." Cid said.

I began to worry about the task of taking down the Apolycant. Were Silas and I really up to it? And who was the voice that had spoken to me on the deck of the airship?


	3. Chapter 3

**_FINAL FANTASY: WORLD'S DAMNATION_**

Royal Guidance

I woke up the following morning in a bit of a daze. My headache had returned with vigor. I rose slowly so that it wouldn't worsen. Theo was asleep on top of the windowsill. Outside the window, I saw grassland. We had landed. Silas was already up, his things packed. He was in his armor, his sword attached to the back of it.

The sword was made of a mysterious red meteorite that was a rare material in the world. Known as adamantite, it was a material sharper than all metals, stronger than diamond, and very expensive. "Ah, you're up." Silas said. I nodded, stretching. "Hurry and dress, we're to head out for Baron soon." He said. I changed into my travel clothes and left the room with him.

We met up with the others outside of our room. All four were back in their battle clothes, looking well prepared for any event that would befall them. "Hey guys, we're leaving for Baron as well. Care to make the trip together?" I asked them. "Yeah. The monsters around here won't pose a threat, though. We should make it to Baron within the hour by foot." Jin said. "That doesn't mean we should let our guard down, though. What monsters lack in strength, they make up for in numbers." Kyle said. Captain Cid appeared from around the corner. "Come on, now! We got's to get movin'!" he said. "Captain, will we be able to re-board the ship after meeting with Cecil?" I asked. "Yessiree. We'll be using this here rig to get us to all your destinations. After this we head to Nibelheim! Now hurry on, kiddo! We don't have time to chit-chat if the 'Polycant's comin'!" Cid said. The six of us headed towards the ramp. "Gate opening!" a crew member said. The sunlight poured inside of the ship. The sky was blue and barely cloudy, and the air was absolutely delicious. In the distance, we could see a small town with a large castle nearby.

Stepping outside, we walked slowly as the gate closed behind us. "The land here is beautiful." Dhalia said, looking across the land. "Alrighty, let's go." I said. We began to walk towards the castle, enjoying the scenery. There were many lakes and distant mountains in this area. Birds filled the skies, and the wind blew lightly past our bodies, embracing us with the sweet scent of the flowers that grew wildly. "So how long will you guys be in Baron?" I asked. "It would seem that we're to be here for about three months at a time, returning home for a month after we have served. The process is to repeat itself until we are either fired, killed in action, or retire." Lyle said. "Baron seems so peaceful… I wonder if the monsters around here are even ferocious." Dhalia said. "Spoke too soon." Jin said, drawing his spear. "Monsters! kupo!" Theo said. Walking towards us were two red horses. At closer range, we could see that they had human male top halves and horse legs. "Analyzing… Idaliers! Horse monsters armed with strong kicks a sword. Weak to spells of water, kupo!" Theo said. "Stand back with the Mages, Isaiah." Silas said. I nodded and stood next to Kyle, Lyle, and Dhalia. "Yo, little bros. Cast as many water spells as you can." Jin said. Kyle and Lyle smiled and nodded.

Silas ran towards both creatures and cut them in half. Their blood spewed out onto the ground. "Well, then. Shall we?" Silas said, reconnecting his sword to his armor. "Excellent performance." Dhalia said. We continued towards the castle. "How long do you think it'll take to reach the castle?" I asked. "Shouldn't be more than an hour or so." Silas answered. "What I wanna know is why they didn't drop us off next to the castle instead of miles from it." Lyle said. "Because, brother. It's under orders." Kyle said. "What do you mean?" Lyle asked. Kyle face palmed himself. "We're to be trusted to guard the castle of Baron. To prove our worth, we're to be dropped off an hour's trip from the destination to see if we survive the gauntlet there, and if we do, we're worthy of guarding the castle and its king." "All guardians endure this trial." Jin added. I looked over at Silas, who was leading the group. He had a look of extreme focus on his face. I'd seen this look before on Athen's face while he was fighting the Arachnia back in Denham. The look of the determined warrior.

No monsters appeared as we approached the village. It was small and smelt of many foods cooking at once. "Whatever's cooking, I want some." I said. "We've no time to rest. We must hurry on to the castle." Silas said. "Oh relax, Silas. We'll only be here a few minutes. Besides, we could all use a bite to eat." Dhalia said. Silas sighed, giving in. We headed to a small restaurant and sat down at the counter. "Travelers, I say! What brings you here to the village of Baron?" A plump old woman behind the counter asked. "We're new soldiers for the castle." Jin said to her. "Oh isn't that grand! I'm truly grateful for the help the world's youth selflessly offer." She said. "If I may ask, where are you all from?" "The city of Denham." I responded. "What a bustling city, Denham is. I say, the help of skilled city-folk is a true boon. Now, allow me to serve you our special today!" She said. "Now you're talkin'!" Jin said.

The woman brought everyone a bowl of peach oatmeal with biscuits made from scratch. She didn't charge us for the meal, telling us that she fed all soldiers of Baron for free once a month. After finishing our meal, we kindly thanked the woman and headed outside. A man in armor approached us, giving a salute. "General Walter here to escort the new soldiers to Baron Castle." He said. "Oh, now we're to be escorted after walking for an hour." Lyle said. "Shush, Lyle." Dhalia said, whacking him in the head. "The soldiers are to meet with the king and queen and following the audience you will be placed." General Walter said.

_**Baron Castle Courtyard**_

The six of us were standing in the courtyard, the king on his way over to us. He was a man of white hair and clothes of a paladin.

We all knelt down and bowed. "Rise, warriors. No need for formalities. You are a large part of the castle now, and, due to your important position in our kingdom, I should be the one bowing to you." We stood up. "Forgive me, but I was informed that there were to be only four of you coming." The king said. "Yes, that would be the four of us." Dhalia said, pointing out her brothers as well as herself. "I see." The king said. He turned to Silas and I. "For what reason are you two here?" He asked. I cleared my throat, trying to sound as professional as possible. "My name is Isaiah Johnson, and this is my guardian, Silas Torrens. We've news to share with the one called Cecil Harvey, a warrior of Baron who took down Zeromus, fiend of the Lunar Subterrane many years ago." I said, doing my best not to make eye contact.

The king laughed lightly. I felt my face grow hot; had I done something wrong? "My friend, I am Cecil. King Cecil." He said. I felt my face grow hotter. "The four new warriors, I'll tend to your placement in a moments time. Sir Isaiah, Sir Silas, please follow me." King Cecil said. Silas and I followed King Cecil to the throne room, where his queen awaited. "You've brought guests, my love. To what occasion do we owe their arrival?" She said. The queen wore a beautiful light-pink dress to accent her pale pink hair, which was in a magician's ponytail.

"My love, these are two warriors from the city of Denham whom are full of information they wish to share with us." King Cecil said. He referred to the queen as 'love', meaning that she was none other than Rosa, the White Mage who travelled alongside Cecil throughout his journey. "Oh? And what information have you to share, young warriors?" She said. Silas spoke up this time. "I'm afraid that the beast of the Lunar Subterrane known as the Apolycant is on its way to our planet." The king and queen grew silent. Theo sat on my head, quiet as well. "And how am I to know this information is true?" King Cecil asked. "We were informed by the city Wisemen. Silas and I were entrusted with the mission of seeking out the greatest warriors of the world to aid in its destruction." I said. "You wish for my assistance?" he asked. "Our mission is to recruit you, as well as Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal, and the Blitzer Tidus of Besaid." Silas answered him. King Cecil turned to his queen. "My love, it seems that I've been destined a journey once more." He said. Queen Rosa stood and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek softly. "I'll take care of the kingdom, and we'll be praying for your safe return."

_**Many hours later**_

News spread of King Cecil's new journey, and the entire village came over to the kingdom and began to prepare a gigantic feast. I found myself helping the women in the kitchen, while Silas stood around restlessly. I looked over at him and smiled. "You know, to pass the time, you could help out." I suggested, placing a large pot of potatoes over a fire to boil. Silas gave me a look. "Seriously?" I laughed. "Oh, come on. You take down ferocious beasts for a living. Helping in a kitchen won't cause you to die, now will it?" I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the kitchen. Within seconds, the women and I had him in an apron. Silas's face sunk. "I look ridiculous." He said. "Yes. You do. Now, sift the flour for the cakes." I said, handing him a sack of flour and a strainer. Silas stared at the two objects in his hands. By the blank expression on his face, it would seem that they were foreign to him. Some of the women came to his aid and began to instruct him on what to do. I looked at him as he followed the instructions. I'd never seen him… hell, I'd never seen anyone so out of place.

When the festival began, there were many people out. There was a huge fire just outside the castle grounds, and many tables of food surrounded it. Lots of dancers were performing, and a group of people in dragon costumes were entertaining the kids. Because the festival was outside castle grounds, many guards were at the festival's perimeter. Among them were Kyle, Lyle, Jin and Dhalia. The four were looking jealous of the festivities that were taking place, and had they not become new guardians to Baron castle, they'd be enjoying themselves with us. I felt really bad for them, so I decided to gather food for them. I grabbed a large plate and loaded it with roasted chicken, potato hash, and a few slices of lemon cake. I walked over to them. "Isaiah, you're not supposed to interfere. We need to be on our guard at all times." Dhalia said. "I know, I know. But even guards have to eat. And I wanted to say thank you." I responded. "Thank you?" Kyle asked, confusion in his voice. "You guys were fun to travel with, and I'll always remember my first journey with ones who walked the roads with me." I said.

Lyle put his hand on my shoulder. "We should be thanking you, Isaiah. If it weren't for your skills, we'd be a Masora short." He said. "Yeah man. I ain't ready to leave this world yet. I have a family to look after." Jin said. "Truth be told, I don't know if we would have still taken the job if Jin were killed for good. The four of us need each other to keep things between us balanced." Dhalia added. I sat down with them as they ate their food. I looked up at the sky, watching as auroras lit the night sky.

I smiled, thinking about how beautiful it was here in Baron. In Denham, all we ever really saw out of the ordinary was an occasional tornado. Here, it seemed that nature was at its best, and showing all of its glory and beauty at every single opportunity. It reminded me of my mother, who always told me to find joy in the smaller things in life. Mom could show me to find happiness in times of critical conditions. I often found it difficult because I'm the kind of person who has to see things in plain sight in order to believe. This often got me in serious confusion in school, especially Language Arts.

King Cecil and Queen Rosa were now outside the commoners, enjoying the festivities with them. This also was different from life in Denham. The higher class citizens did their best to avoid the lower class, and rarely did you ever see any of the low-class citizens and high-class citizens get along. Here in Baron, everyone seemed to respect everyone else, no matter how rich or poor they were. It was like an entirely different world than the one I had grown up in. I looked around and saw Silas looking up towards the sky. He was watching the auroras as well. Except, I saw something in his eyes that looked unfamiliar; a kind of emotion that I didn't think a guy like him had. He seemed…

My thoughts were interrupted by sudden silence. I looked over at the group of people and saw that everything had stopped. The dancing, the music…everything. I stood up and saw that everyone was staring at the sky. Following their vision, I gasped at the horrifying scene in the sky. The auroras had turned blood red, and an extremely large figure of a monster was passing very slowly through them. "Theo, can you analyze?" I said. Theo jumped onto my head and sent a small beam of light into the air. This is how Theo analyzed faraway creatures. Although, Theo's response was one I wasn't ready to hear. "Apolycant. Weak to nothing. Knows all spells, kupo. Advised to flee it encountered in battle, kupo." My heart skipped a few beats as everyone silently stared at the Apolycant in the sky, "Everyone get inside! Warriors and guardians stand your ground!" King Cecil said. The women, children, and commoner men all hurried to the village, led by Queen Rosa. The rest of us, scared out of our minds, prepared ourselves to defend. Silas made his way over to me. "I'll protect you." He said. As reassuring as those words were, my heart was still beating faster than normal. I saw Dhalia and the others walking towards us, and each of them looked beyond frightened. "It's.. It's here." Lyle said. His voice was shaking.

King Cecil gathered us all in the center of the festival grounds. "We're to protect this village and make this monster go away. We have no chance of survival if decides to attack the village. I'm quite positive. However, what we are able to do is make sure that the minute it shows its face, we have our mages cast their most powerful spells. Diamond Mage Isaiah, we're counting on your spell strength to lead the attack, joined by the other mages when your onslaught begins." Kind Cecil said. I nodded, swallowing. Kyle and Lyle joined me, as well as six other black mages, each of them looking like HOMA Kentaro. "What is your strongest offensive spell?" Lyle asked me. "It's between Ultima and Meteor. I'm not sure which one would be more effective in the case of this monster." I said. Kyle turned and looked at me. "You… know those spells?" he asked. I nodded. The black mages joined the twins and me. "It takes a minimum of twenty years to become mentally prepared for either of those spells, meaning that it's roughly forty years to learn both spells. You don't look a day over twenty. I refuse to believe that you know either spell." One of them said. He then looked over at the rest of the mages. "We will cast the third tier of spells, using all four primary elements. Four of you will do this. I and mage six will cast flare spells. Diamond Mage, since you seem to think you can cast spells of great power. Why don't you cast the spells you are ACTUALLY able to cast?" The other mages began to laugh.

The laughing was silenced by the sound of a roar in the distance. Everyone turned to the sky and saw that the Apolycant had drawn closer. "Quickly! Cast your spells and drive the beast away!" The lead mage called out. Four mages casted Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, and Waterga at the monster. The spells traveled a great distance before coming into contact. The Apolycant was completely unaffected. "Flare!" The lead and remaining mages called. A pink flame arose from the ground like a serpent and quickly struck the Apolycant. The monster simply shrugged off the spells. Although we were in grave danger, I couldn't help but smirk at their failure. "Seems like they'll need you after all." Lyle said, tapping my shoulder. The Apolycant roared an ear-shattering roar. The mages hadn't done anything but pissed it off. "Kupo!" Theo said, shivering. I looked directly at the looming shadow that was the Apolycant and raised both my hands into the air. "Meteor!" I yelled. The night sky flashed and a gigantic meteor was brought down upon the Apolycant. The explosion following the spell left the entire area in smoke. The Apolycant roared, and the sound of the roar got farther and farther away. It would seem that it was retreating.

When the smoke cleared, the Apolycant was nowhere to be found. The auroras in the sky were still red, and the shadow of the monster was shown getting smaller and smaller. Silas sprinted over to me. "Are you hurt?" he asked frantically. "No, I'm fine. Has anyone been injured?" I asked. "Thankfully, no one was scratched." Silas said. King Cecil rode a horse over to me. "I haven't seen mastery of that spell since I journeyed the land with the sage Tellah and the summoner Rydia. Your power is impeccable." He said to me. "King Cecil, if I may. There are still people in the castle. Permission to evacuate them." A dragoon said, addressing King Cecil with a bow. "No! The beast!" A woman said. The Apolycant had returned, and roared with might. The shadow began to glow dark yellow, and then the beast released a beam of matching yellow light that struck the castle. The castle exploded, sending concrete flying everywhere. I looked over as people screamed at the incoming debris. "Dhalia, lend me a hand!" I said. She nodded. We both cast a large Protect spell over the entire courtyard, shielding the entire congregation from the oncoming cement chunks that would kill anyone that was hit by them. The Apolycant flew away, disappearing with a blinding silver light.

The people around me began weeping. The entire castle had been completely destroyed. I ran towards the rubble, without thinking twice. "Isaiah! Where are you going?!" Silas called after me. "There have to be survivors! I can help!" I said. When I'd reached the destroyed ruins of Baron castle, I began tearing through the cement with my fans. "Kupo…" I heard Theo say. "Theo, you have to help me somehow…" I said. "Theo scanned the area… There are no signs of life…" Silas' voice came. "No way! I have to save them! They're not dead, they can't be!" I said, continuing to slash through the debris. I could fear my eyes watering, and soon afterwards, my tears were falling non-stop. "Isaiah-" "I can't watch anyone else die! I refuse to let anyone else die! I can save them!" I screamed. I felt Silas grab my arms and he took away my fans. Even after he did this, I started trying to pull rocks away with my bare hands. Silas stopped me by grabbing me again. This time, he turned me around and hugged me. "You can't save the world on your own. Death is a part of life… I understand your hatred of death, Isaiah. But we can't save everyone." Silas said calmly.

I began to cry softly, closing my eyes. The Apolycant had killed a great deal of people and I was unable to save them, even being a Diamond Mage. Silas held me warmly as I continued to weep. Something about his touch made my heart skip a few beats. I hadn't had a real person to comfort my sadness in a very long. Sure, I had Theo regardless of whatever happened, but he was a Moogle. It wasn't the same as another human. I put my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. I don't know why, but my body naturally did so. Theo landed nearby and walked over to my leg, holding it in comfort with his stubby Moogle hands. I'd never felt so week in my entire life.

_**Midnight, on the airship**_

I was still upset about the loss of the people in the castle, so I took a walk. Silas wasn't in the room when I rose from the bed, so that meant he was probably in the Star Room again. I decided not bother him there, and headed to the deck of the ship. When I got there, the auroras in the sky were still there, but had changed to a passive green and pink.

I sat down near the edge of the ship and simply looked up at the auroras, losing myself in them. Staring at them, I began to think of my mother and how much she enjoyed nature and its beauty. She was always out on walks and befriended local animals. The sky made me miss her even more than I previously did. "It's cold." I heard Silas' voice say behind me. I turned and saw him holding a white blanket. He sat next to me and wrapped the blanket around me and him. "Are you still disturbed about the events today?" He asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. "I am, too. But the deaths of the people aren't what disturbed me the most." He said. "So what did?" I asked. Silas sighed and looked up at the sky. "Have you ever met someone for the first time and immediately thought that they were going to be your top priority?" I closed my eyes again. "I can't say that I have." I answered. "Well, I saw a lot of tears today after the Apolycant's attack. None of them really affected me, sadly." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him quickly. His expression was somber as he looked at the sky. I looked away, watching the clouds move as the ship did. "But when I saw you cry, Isaiah, my heart fell apart." I heard him say.

I looked over at him. He kept his eyes fixed at the auroras. "You somehow had my solemn ego shattered when you cried in my arms at the ruins of Baron Castle. And it has furthermore increased the strength of my promise to make sure that I would protect you at all costs." He continued. Silas turned his vision to me and gave me a small smile. "I promise." He added. I smiled back. What happened next was something I hadn't expected to happen. Silas leaned his head in and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were warm and slightly wet against mine, and I was first a little shocked. I wasn't sure why I was kissing another guy, or why I hadn't pulled away yet. All I know is that I didn't.

And I didn't want to.


End file.
